She's A Temptation
by pixie paramount
Summary: She was always a bad girl. — Violet/Fiona. Implied Fiona/Klaus, Klaus/Violet. AU. Oneshot.


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

She's A Temptation.   
by:_ pixie paramount_ (?)   
_A Series of Unfortunate Events_, Violet/Fiona & she never was a bad girl

* * *

.

.

.

.

Violet never rolls her skirt up like she is some biblical temptation--she is no Eve or apple or pretty-girl-that-will-take-you-down--because, no, Violet is not that type of girl.

She doesn't walk down the street like she is something. Violet doesn't walk around like the world is in her pocket, she walks around like the girl she is (a girl who was always told she was beautiful but too busy doing her dreams to ever really care).

She _knows_ she is pretty--like Audrey Hepburn or someone amazing like that; maybe Marilyn Monroe or someone sexy--she doesn't know (because she never really _believed_ she was beautiful like the love-letters and poems say, she never believed them anyway) how to take it as it is and be proud--I'm pretty and beautiful (inside and out) and I'm me--because she lost everything so quickly and suddenly that she grew up and let go--what am I now? Violet _doesn't know_.

She was told: you are beautiful ("The most beautiful girl in the world, you own my heart").

She was told: you look like your mother.

(And she doesn't have scrap-books or pictures left to fully _remember_ if she _does_ so she doesn't think of it--may be I am, maybe I'm not, and that is a heartbreaking thought--and she trusts that they are right because, then, it is a tiny memory of her that will stay, always. She doesn't know; do I look like my mother?)

Violet is told: you are the most beautiful--inside and out--girl in the world.

And Violet says: No, I am not.

(And she always says this with a smile--I'm sorry I have to break your heart--because, deep inside, Violet is so afraid of love.)

Violet grew up too fast, that she knows.

She had a thousand things done to her in life--

Falling in and out of love (forget-me-not) and Sunny (she was and is and will always be, subliminally, her mother) and she had Klaus (all heart broken and soar and shattered like her; when they fell in love they shied from it and ran, because that is _all they knew_) with all his heart break and hers, that is all she knew and has done and she _grew up too fast_.

--and each one made her what she is now (and always).

When it comes to love, she is an awkward duckling.

When it comes to love, she has never really been in love--

Shy kisses and first-love and comfort and things that aren't love but delusions, because they never last.

--but she has a good idea what it is.

(It is the thing the broke Klaus and made them---Sunny, Violet, Klaus---and what makes the world beautiful, along with other things. But love makes life so--

She can't say, because she _doesn't know_.)

Violet is awkward and unsure of what she wants--_love_--and she knows, that when she loves, it is like handling her heart fully and saying: Break me. Break me.

(Because, deep down, Violet is a sad and lonely girl that has felt nothing but loss and love and more loss and, she is broken.)

Sometimes, she doesn't believe in love because it hurts.

Violet is a good girl and, sometimes, she wishes she isn't.

* * *

Fiona is everything that Violet is.

Fiona rolls her skirt up like she is something beautiful; she's Judas with the kiss and she's Eve that ate the apple, she's that temptress that would stab you in the heart and not care and wouldn't feel every part of her die inside because she's twisted and bad and wrong. Fiona knows she is temptation and the girl that smokes cigarettes in the girl's bathroom; she's the girl that the world looks at like a whore but the world still wants, because she sells herself open and she knows that rape isn't rape when it is paid for.

(She doesn't know how many souls, lives, people, she has destroyed because somebody named the right price.)

Fiona knows she is perfect; she knows and she flaunts and uses her perfection against. She knows, with her short skirt and I can break you as you scream my name, that she could own the world if she were given the chance. She dangles her sexuality on a fishing line and takes whatever she can catch (because, deep down, she knows she loves breaking things with a kiss like Klaus).

Fiona _knows_ she is the apple that says: to the most beautiful.

She knows.

Fiona knows when she loves (because there are times when it just _hurts_). Fiona _knows_ she always had an affinity for breaking hearts (for ruining things); Fiona knows she has this tiny obsession with that little death that comes with love (that comes when she is with and around that girl that says, B-R-E-A-K-M-E, no matter what, and she knows, that when she breaks things she keeps a part of them in her and vice-versa like Klaus, who never forgets her.

And Violet is no different.

To Fiona, Violet is just that girl that pretends that she is good when she is really broken--she'd kill Olaf if she had the world in her hands, she knows she would because it is _human_ to protect the things you love and it is _human_ to take the most you can get (and revenge is always a little place too close to her heart)--and Fiona knows that if she were given the chance, she would break Violet too like she did Klaus, because that is how Fiona is.

And Violet is no different.

Fiona was always a bad girl, she always is a bad girl.

She doesn't care, she doesn't want to change.

* * *

They roll their skirts up in bathroom stalls (where no one can see), and, with their hands clutching at the sides and pressed to the walls and biting, teeth clashing and the not-so-marble counter digging against their backs. They are kissing one another until their lips are swollen and raw and bleeding, their teeth pink and the lips so big and bruised it looks more like a fight then they dirty deeds done and said.

So they fuck; their fingers inside one anther and bitter, angry words spat--

"I. Fucking. Hate. You." Fiona mumbles against Violet's shoulder, before sinking her teeth in and moaning (dirty).

Violet gasps (and bucks, shivering), "Me too."

--and thrown, not caring (that they draw blood, that a little bit of them dies inside); just press press _pressing_ for that release. And--"Ah ah ahh"--it comes (warm and sticky and sated they part) and it is like it never happened.

* * *

When Violet and Fiona meet and kiss and fuck, they break a little bit (because that is all they know how to do; how to be broken and to break) and its like it never happened.

Because they hate each other.

Violet, for Klaus and Fiona, more dislike than anything (the girl that only came first in his mind, she got her revenge and its _hurts_ a bit inside).

When Violet and Fiona meet, they become the things they normally aren't. Violet--a violent, angry, _broken_ girl--and Fiona--a jealous, raw-tipped anger, and frustration, and _hurt_--, they both become the worst and best parts of themselves on the rare times they meet.

Afterwards, they are guilty of their own ugly, open-empty-raw parts that only they, themselves, knew about.

Violet can no look Klaus in the eye and Fiona distracts herself with a hired kills (because she will always be a bad guy).

But they know that, when they meet, there is one good thing that comes out of it:

They live.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**4 pages long and, uh, two hours of my life. 

Can I say desperate? Yeah. Plus; I was feeling porny. So. The rating isn't my fault but the fuck-up of characterization is. Sorry; they where hot and messed up and _demanding_ smut. Read and review and tell me how long, and how much, I will burn for this.

Oh; I _will_ get this beta'd soon, she's out of town at the moment. Any takers?  
- Pixie


End file.
